Celebrity
by Prestige Productions
Summary: A JauneXPyrrha fanfic, inspired by Barenaked Ladies "Celebrity" Lyric free :(


_**And now we present the Lyric Free, completely neutered version of my first complete Fanfiction work.**_

 _ **And yes, I FIXED the spelling of Jaune's name! *insert slow sarcastic clap here***_

Jaune Arc was a normal guy in the world of Remnant, he wasn't a hero like his father and grandfather but that didn't stop him from making his way to Beacon Academy off the merits of some handy fake transcripts. He was going to be as great a Hunter as the rest of his family, even with the lack of battle prowess dammit!

Pyrrha Nikos on the other hand, was an accomplished Huntress, placing first in many contests and was even a spokes model for Frosted Pumpkin Flakes, even though it wasn't the healthiest thing on the shelves. You could still see her lovely smiling face on boxes at the local Schnee-Mart.

He would dream the dreams of fame, that someday the great Jaune Arc would be the one to end the scourge of the Grimm with one fell slice from his Corcea Mors. Then his family would go down in history as the greatest family of Hunters ever known in Remnant, as for Juane himself he would probably be swarmed with the adoration of many women.

All of the love

All the Respect

All because of a few white lies

Jaune Arc, the greatest hero to walk the lands of Remnant, Grimm Slayer, Liar. Riding the waves of stardom, while hiding behind a smiling face

Pyrrha Nikos, Huntress, Model, a lonely woman who just wanted someone to see through to the real woman beneath the veneer.

He had become famous the world over, garnering words of praise and many a medal of valor, but soon the words would ring hollow, his awards becoming like a heavy chain around his neck. Some nights he would wish he hadn't won that day.

She had been hearing of the famous hunter of his exploits during the many social functions she went to, she was smitten when she first saw him during televised interviews. His honest smile seeming to brighten the gloomy dark days of her life. Despite this, others would attempt to cash in on her fame. Even a certain Heiress who had proposed a photo shoot, ranting about how their combined star power would make them the talk of the town.

But to Pyrrha, she was just another faceless leech who saw only a beautiful maiden, and not her lonely soul.

They first locked eyes at a Schnee Company hosted gala, she was the model for the latest line of Schnee Summer Wear, while he was Gideon Schnee's guest of honor. Two great kings of the world, everyone gazed upon them with pride and glee, but that night, he only had eyes for her.

She could feel his gaze on her, his warm smile pulling him to her like a magnet. There he was, the boy who had won her heart with naught but a simple smile. Even as the party around them hummed with excitement, they only noticed each other.

She broke the ice first, walking up to him with a confident stride that belied the butterflies in her heart. She stood tall in front of him nonetheless, holding out her hand to him.

"Hello Mister Arc, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, and I'm..a big fan of yours."

He had heard these words before, from many woman before, but there was a note of sincerity in her voice that made him really look at her. This living goddess with the fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, with a smile that seemed to reach into his soul and find the man he used to be.

"It's nice to meet you please, call me Jaune." The two of them would shake hands, blushing as they felt the electricity in their touch. Truly this was more than just a chance meeting between celebrities.

"Well Jaune, would you care to dance?" She asked, her eyes gazing out towards the dance floor then back at him, wide with hope.

"I'd love to." He said, honestly, simply, no buzz words or catch phrases required as he led her down to the dance floor.

Together they danced as he would lead her with ease across the dance floor, one of the perks of growing up with seven sisters. Their eyes would never leave one another, despite the buzz of gossip and the flashing of people snapping pictures, for that night in that moment they had found each other.

And while neither of them would admit such, they were grateful to their celebrity.

Months would pass with the of them in the spotlight, the Grimm Slayer and her red headed dream. Their romance would be the talk of the town, soon plans for a wedding would be floating about, and while there was truth in the rumors they both knew that their dream wedding would not be perfect as long as it was surrounded by the glitz and the glamour, and the faces of false friends.

"You know what this means, don't you?" He would ask her as they lay together in the bed of a cheap hotel she had rented with one of her many aliases.

"Yes but Jaune, are you sure this is the right thing to do? What about our families?" Pyrrha would ask as she snuggled into his strong arms, even with the weight of the world on their shoulders she always found comfort in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I want to let them know, but even they're to blabbing." Juane would sigh as he recalled his sisters using their name to score free perfume, free dresses, hell even a date or two had been gained.

"Alright Jaune, if that's what you think is best..Let's do it." With those words, her heart was set, and the two shared the first of what they hoped to be many passionate nights together.

The next day the pair had rented a small boat together, the crowd of gaggling fans would see them off. Little did they know that it would be the last time.

News spread quickly throughout Remnant of the tragic boat crash that claimed the lives of their two brightest stars, understandably the families were stricken with grief as the city of Vale among other places would light dust candles in remembrance of their great hero and his beloved queen.

As years passed, their names faded into tragic legend, their story being sold to Schnee Pictures to become A Pyrrhic Victory, a romantic tragedy that was loved by almost everyone.

A couple living off the coast of Patch would blast the film for being a terribly overproduced dreck of a great love story.


End file.
